Inocencia Vampiro
by Kikyo-immortal
Summary: Inuyasha..hijo del vampiro mas grande del mundo,un enorme misterio invade a esa familia, la Shikon no Tama ha perdido su poder pero..¿la reencarnacion de la miko podra salvarlos?Inuyasha puede desaparecer y quedar como un recuerdo
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos bueno... por favor léanlo y déjenme post T.T bueno...Este fic es una mezcla de varios animes pero con los personajes de Inuyasha es universo alterno XD ya van a ver n.n

- acciones o cosas que pasan- (pensamientos)

**Capitulo 1**

Eran las doce de la noche ya habían sonado las campanas, desde la ciudad se podía ver un gran casa algo vieja, ahí vivía el hijo de un gran hombre millonario, su padre había muerto hace una semana y ahora la gran mansión se mantenía oscura y solitaria. Antes de que el Lord muriera la mansión estaba iluminada justamente en el gran salón, miles de carros lujosos y limosinas llegaban sin parar…pero una noche el vals dejo de escucharse, los carros fueron desapareciendo poco a poco…

El hijo del Lord no aceptaba que nadie entrara a la mansión, sus sirvientes se sentían tristes por el cambio que había tomado el joven amo, ahora ¿que podían hacer para que todo volviera a la normalidad? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día como todos, la campana de la secundaria Tomoeda ya había sonado los estudiantes salían a sus hogares, algunos se quedaban para terminar de hacer algunos trabajos, Kagome, una joven de 16 años especializada en el tiro con arco caminaba por los jardines de la secundaria pensando en el tema que escogería para el trabajo de investigación.

-Haber…sobre la atmósfera…-se quedo en silencio pensando- no me llama la atención…por que esto nos tuvieron que mandar a hacer eso

-¡Kagome es hora de la clase de arquería!-grito la profesora desde lejos-

Cuando Kagome se levanto para ir a su clase sin darse cuenta fijo su mirada en una enorme casa, justamente la del fallecido Lord

- ¡Kagome!-volvió a gritar la profesora esta vez con más fuerza

La chica salio corriendo rápidamente, no quería recibir mas regaños por estar distraída, 3 horas mas tarde Kagome salio del lugar de entrenamiento aun pensando ¿ y si hacia el trabajo sobre esa casa? No estaba segura si eso estaría bien ya que eso implicaba ir a esa casa a preguntar un montón de cosas, que tal ves serian molestas, cuando iba camino a su casa se encontró con su mejor amiga

- ¡Sango!-grito Kagome tratando de alcanzarla

-ah eres tu Kagome…-se detuvo mirando a su amiga

-¿También te quedabas hasta tarde?

-Si…mis aprendices tenían algunos problemas manejando el bumerang

- En poco tiempo eres superiora O.O me impresionas Sango

- No exageres Kagome

15 minutos después cada una se fue por su camino, cuando Kagome llego a casa, se encontraba totalmente sola al parecer su madre había salido, Kagome dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y se dirigió a ver un poco de televisión antes de estudiar, al encenderla vio la foto de la gran mansión que había visto en la tarde.

- Me da mucha curiosidad esa mansión, mañana me acercare a ver, además no debo retrasarme en el trabajo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Kagome pensaba en su trabajo otras personas como Lady Moon una joven un año mayor que ella estaba sentada frente al espejo mientras uno de sus sirvientes peinaba su largo y hermoso cabello

-Srta.… ¿piensa ver al joven amo mañana?

-Así es…mañana temprano quiero que arregles todo y tengas lista la limosina, ¿entendido?

-Si…como diga

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta de la habitación, un hombre alto de cabello marrón algo despeinado entra y se dirige hacia la chica

-Puedes retirarte-le dijo severamente al sirviente

El sirviente de inmediato obedeció y salió de la habitación

- ¿Que haces aquí? Te dije que ya no iba a discutir contigo

- Ya olvídate de eso, Srta. Lady Moon o mas bien debería decirte Kikyo

- Cual es tu propósito Muso-dijo con un tono frío

- Ya te dije…obtendré toda la fortuna de Inuyasha, en las condiciones  
en la que esta, será fácil quitarle todo su dinero

Kikyo no le respondió solo lo miraba fijamente sin ninguna expresión, mientras Muso reía sin parar de una forma malvada

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente en la secundaria Tomoeda todos los estudiantes se reunieron para una supuesta reunión pero solo seria un tonto discurso, al pasar 1 hora salieron al descanso...Kagome se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a escribir una pekeña introducción sobre su trabajo cuando de repente fue interrumpida

- ¡Ven acá dame mi cuaderno Miroku!-grito Sango corriendo detrás de Miroku quien por lo visto estaba curioseando

- ¿Tranquila Sango acaso tienes algo de algún novio tuyo?-O.o-

-Eres un tonto-Sango le pego con el cuaderno

-Disculpen chicos, pero...intento hacer un trabajo- los interrumpió Kagome quien los veía fijamente

-Perdona...-dijo Sango apenada

-¿De que lo harás?-dijo Miroku sentándose al lado de Kagome

La chica levanto su mano y señalo con el dedo la misión que tanto la hechizaba, Sango y Miroku se miraron y vieron a Kagome

-¿No crees que será algo difícil?-dijo Sango tratando de entender

-Yo no creo eso...-respondió su amiga muy segura

Al terminar el día Kagome salió corriendo de la escuela y tomo un taxi directo hacia lo mas alto de Tokio cerca del monte Fuji, cuando estuvo frente a frente con la casa de sus sueños camino un poco hasta llegar a la puerta, se dirigía a tocar el timbre cuando sintió que alguien la miraba, volteo y en uno de los ventanales vio a un joven quien se ocultaba detrás de las cortinas de ceda roja

- ( ¿quien será el...?)-volvió a tocar el timbre

Dos minutos mas tarde se escucho una voz que provenía de uno de los grandes ventanales de cristal

- ¿Que es lo que deseas?-no se podía visualizar la figura de esa persona pero se escuchaba fríamente

- Yo...soy Kagome Higurashi y venia a preguntar si podía hacerle unas preguntas sobre la historia de esta casa

- Tu...me pareces muy familiar...-en ese momento la puerta de la mansión se abrió sola lentamente, Kagome se decidió a entrar

Cuando piso la alfombra de terciopelo roja sintió como si una brisa extraña la invadiera, como si...hace mucho tiempo ya hubiera estado en ese lugar

Bueno...ya tengo que irme..Les dejo el capitulo 1 por favor déjenme post y díganme que tal los veo luego


	2. Chapter 2

Hola bueno aquí les dejo la continuación

Se estremeció al sentir esa extraña brisa pero decidió no darle mucha importancia, Kagome camino con mucho cuidado por la el camino que llevaba la alfombra hasta llegar a un gran puerta se veía un poco oxidada, cuando se decidió a abrirla esta se abrió de golpe, la joven se alero un poco, no se esperaba esa sorpresa ¿que las puertas se abrieran solas?

Cuando entro al salón quedo impresionada, era como en un sueño, todo cubierto de oro que brillaba sin para, a su izquierda se encontró con una pequeña pero lujosa silla de terciopelo verde oscuro y sus bordes eran de madera

-Entonces dime... ¿a que vienes?-de las sombras de un pasillo apareció un hombre ya mayor al parecer era el mayordomo

-Emm...yo vine a hacerle unas preguntas sobre la historia de esta casa, es para u trabajo de mi escuela

-Entiendo...pero dime niña ¿por que decidiste este tema?

-En realidad no puedo explicarlo pero...hay algo que me atrae aquí

Cuando Kagome termino su oración hubo un silencio mortal, la joven miraba al anciano un poco nerviosa ya que no le respondió nada

- (esta joven...todavía no logro recordar quien es ella...)-pensaba el anciano mientras veía a Kagome fijamente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Sango, su hermano menor Kohaku quien tenia ya 15 años tenia una pequeña visita...

-Pasa Hitomi, ponte cómoda-dijo Kohaku cerrando la puerta

-Gracias Kohaku, últimamente andas muy caballeroso

-¿Tu...tu crees?-tartamudeo un poco

Minutos mas tarde, la puerta de la casa se abrió era Sango quien acababa de llegar del colegio, se quito los zapatos al entrar y algo cansada saludo Kohaku y Hitomi sin esperar un segundo mas subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación

-¿Que le pasa a tu hermana Kohaku?-dijo viendo fijamente a las escaleras

-De lo mas seguro tuvo un mal día...-suspiro y siguieron trabajando

Dos horas mas tarde, como a las 8:00pm Hitomi se fue a su casa ya algo cansada por todo lo que investigaron

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jovencita vuelve mañana en la tarde...así te daré mas información sobre la mansión-le dijo el mayordomo a Kagome mientras le habría la puerta

-Si lo haré gracias- salió corriendo del lugar

Cuando ya Kagome se había perdido en la esquina, dos minutos mas tarde una limosina entro a la mansión, Lady Moon bajo del auto con un vestido negro que poseía una raja en la pierna, detrás de ella bajo su hermano Muso muy serio, ambos tocaron la puerta. Cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta los miro impresionados

-¿que nos estas mirando Totosai?-dijo Muso con un tono de voz muy serio

-Disculpe señor-les dio paso

-¿Donde esta ese presumido?-dijo Muso diciéndose al mayordomo molesto

-Esta en su habitación, no ha salido de ahí, además no quiere ver a nadie

-¡Pues el me vera quiera o no!-subió las escaleras rápidamente

-¡Muso!-grito Kikyo llamándolo

Minutos mas tarde Muso bajo las escaleras muy molesto

-¿Que paso?-dijo Kikyo algo preocupada

-No importa, nos quedaremos aquí esta noche

Kikyo no respondió solo le quedaba obedecer a su hermano, pero en le fondo se preguntaba que era lo que tramaba, sabia que le haría algo a...

Al día siguiente Kagome asistió a la mansión justo a la hora que le habían indicado a las 5:00pm, ella se encontraba en ese momento sentada en la gran sala

-Es muy interesante la historia-dijo Kagome mientras escribía la que le habían dicho

-Así es...y bueno luego de eso...el Lord murió y el amo no quiere salir para nada, el no quiere ocupar su puesto como heredero

-Pobre...debe estar muy triste...

De repente otra voz se escucho detrás de ellos, el mayordomo se sobresalto

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

Totosai y Kagome se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un joven mas o menos de 17 años de cabello plateado, y unos ojos dorados, quien los miraba con tranquilidad

-Señor...!Totosai se puso de pie de inmediato

La joven se quedo mirándolo fijamente...ese chico le sonaba familiar pero ella jamás lo había visto

-Señor por favor discúlpeme por no avisarle sobre esta jovencita...ella vino a hacer unas preguntas para un trabajo-se disculpo denuedo el mayordomo

-La próxima ves avísame...o ya veras-termino de bajar las escaleras y se acerco a la joven

Ella se quedo paralizada viéndolo fijamente...el era el joven amo de esa mansión el heredero de todo

-¿Como es tu nombre?-le dijo el joven de una forma muy educada

-Soy Kagome señor...

-Soy Inuyasha...el amo de esta mansión-extendió su mano a la joven

Ella la tomo, Inuyasha no le quitaba la mirada de encima la veía de una forma muy confiada

-Es un placer conocerla-dijo de una forma muy caballerosa

¿Que había sido ese encuentro? ¿Acaso debían encontrarse? ¿Por que siente como si lo conociera?

Bueno...eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado , esperare sus post nos vemos n.n


End file.
